


Holding on by a Thread

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Implied Suicide Attempt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm alive but can I stay that way?





	Holding on by a Thread

 

I’m still breathing

 

I don’t know how but I am

I shouldn’t have survived that

 

I’m breathing but I’m not alive

I can’t remember the last time I was

 

I’m holding on by a thread

 

My thread’s braking

I want to let go

 

But I won’t

 

It’s dark here

I’m blindly walking forward

My thread’s weaker than ever

 

But I’m still holding on

 

I see a light

I see a path

I see life

 

But can I reach it?


End file.
